


Gang Bang

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Desert Island Fic, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Knotting, Maledom, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shipwrecks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Night Elf Death Knight meets a bunch of powerful feral worgen in random isle, after ship
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 13





	Gang Bang

In the aftermath of the massive sea battle between the horde and the alliance there were apparently no survivors or victors. In a display of mutual destruction both fleets had blasted each other to match sticks.

On isles dark sandy beach flotsam of both fleets washed ashore.Surprisingly a lone night elf woman clung to a part of the decking of the destroyed ships, her robes in tatters leaving more skin than anything.

She was curvatious with wide hips, firm flanks and large barely covered breasts that were capped by dark pink nipples. Her body was well toned and tan from years adventuring. Her soaked auburn hair coming to the middle of her back clung to her glistening seas water soaked skin.

She would be thought of a beautiful even by night elf standards with full crimson lips almond eyes and pert face and nose. Her eyes while closed were of deepest azure.

As she lay on the shore pounded by the surf a small group of figures moved up out of the water and along the shore. Chancing upon her while they searched the debris for anything of any use. The creatures were Worgens, wolf-men thought of by many as savage monsters bent on killing and feeding on anyone they came upon. Their bodies resembling wolfish supported on powerful furred legs with strong arms to wield weapons even so they stood only four feet tall at their tallest.

Running over in their unusual gait to the new surprise they had found they gathered around the woman on the sand. One the largest prodded her shapely thigh with the butt of his crude spear to see if their find was alive.

A soft moan and slight movement made the Worgens surrounding her jump back in alarm, their weapons ready for attack. Slowly the largest inched closer reaching out a clawed hand to tough her buttock but ready to defend itself if the female Kaldorei roused herself for battle.

She stirred again moving slightly, her thighs spreading slightly to unconsciously expose her pussy to the Worgen s' canine gaze.

Quizzically it gurgled to the others in their own language and prodded her pussy gently with the rounded end of its spear. Its eyes watched as her lips parted around the butt with ease pushing slightly into her.

This caused her to moan out softly as she was penetrated, surprisingly her hips rolled asshe actually pushed further onto the haft of the weapon that slowly invaded her body. Her body shifting further as they watched until she was laying on her knees upper body resting on the decking with her hips and ass rising in the air. She moved back and forth on the spear shaft pumping it into her pussy as if she were fucking some lover in her sleep.

Watching in amazement as what was happening in front of them they gurgled to one another, the largest holding the spear motioned the others to do something and suddenly the others crowded close thrusting their spear tips deep into the sand before her they lashed her wrists tightly to them as others bound her ankles to their spears.

Her moans of growing pleasure changed to a cry of surprise as her wits snapped to focus. Tugging on her bindings wildly feeling them not budge an inch her eyes flashed open angrily as she looked around her to her captors.

“Bastards let me go!” she demanded as she struggled on her binding’s body wriggling on the sand arms out before her and legs pined apart. Her eyes settled on the largest obviously the leader or rather on what was between his legs.

His penis was knotted, with a flared head ringed just behind it by a wriggling mass of feelers. Down its shaft she could see vibrant blue veins that pulsed as they roped over its length.

The woman blinked first at the shape of it then realizing what they had planned for her. Glaring up at his massive saucer eyes she grinned fiercely. “Planning on stuffing that inside me?” she spat. “Give it your best shot you little bastard ill devour your soul when im free.”

She knew she was firmly caught but they would have to rape her to have their way with her. She struggled angrily to free the spears from the sand, seeing one after another pounce the wiggling shafts to force them deeper into the ground as the big Worgen moved off around their prize. She couldn’t take her gaze off the engorged cock as it bounced and wiggled with his odd gait.

Looking over her shoulder as best she could she felt his claws caress over her bare ass spreading her cheeks as the spear shaft slipped free.

As if taunting her the Worgen gurgled a chuckle as his knotted cock slapped and rubbed her flesh with wet smacking sounds smearing limey liquid over her skin. Before pushing down into her spread cleft the feelers running over her tight unprotected anus as the rubbery tip rubbed against her rear entrance.

Her eyes went wide thinking he was going to sodomize her from the start, her struggling intensified but to no avail they bound her too tightly and there were too many of the evil little savages. She felt his tip slip down spreading her lips and suddenly he forced his way hard into her pussy already slick from the spear shaft. His single thrust burying his cock to the hilt into her until his belly rested atop her ass as he gripped her wide hips.

She cried out as he drove home partly relieved it was her pussy the Worgen was after at least for now. Her body bucking forward as his body impacted hard from behind her cheek pushed into the sand of the beach, she reflexively pushed back against him hips grinding and humping in the grip of its claws.

‘First blown up now raped by these savages?!’ she thought to herself as the leader took her. part of her was aroused by it all she wasn’t a stranger to violent monstrous lovemaking, a number of times she had bedded her Fel guard or rather let him ravage her any way he hungered for.

She sobbed and moaned out lewdly actually loving the feeling of his knot fucking her those feelers exploring her hidden recesses. With each hard thrust her ample breasts bounced and swayed beneath her, nipples hard and sensitive now. Her body wriggled in the bindings getting more and more aroused the perverted hungers beginning to burn hotter.

Her heavily lidded azure eyes filled with growing hunger settled on another of the party not gripping the spears watching the leader fuck her first, she could see like all of them he was sporting a raging hard on. Seeing it twitch in the air ready for breeding a pearlescent semi liquid dripping from its length. Her pink tongue trailed over her upper lip moistening it as the Worgen shuffled forward before her his cock bouncing as it came. She knew what was coming as its claws gripped fistfuls of her auburn hair, and forced his cock between her full lips and deep into her mouth.

She eyes gaped as she felt him continue to push until he was to the back of her throat. Trying to relax to take his entire cock was inside her.

The Worgen humped against her face fucking her mouth roughly pulling back until his head was between her lips only to surge to the hilt over and over.  
She lashed her tongue rapidly over his head and shaft tasting his musky flavor as the Worgen's lubricant coated her tongue thickly. her head held securely in its grip as he humped roughly against her now bumping back with each impact of his belly against her forehead.

As she was taken from both ends her struggles lessened muffled moans of lust coming from her now as her body craved more and more. Her wide hips wriggled and bucked against the big male impaling her from behind as she gulped on the cock pumping into her mouth hungrily. Soon she felt other claws on her tweaking and caressing over her flesh as they tugged the remains of her robes from her body.

She jumped as one roughly caught a nipple rubbing and tugging it exciting her even more as she writhed in middle of their mass of bodies. Her pussy milking almost frantically now the knotted shaft as it hammered deep into her body needing his seed more and more. Her cheeks hollowing as she sucked harder on the one before her.

‘G-gods I I Need them…ALL of them!’ her mind practically screamed now as her lust smashed through her weak walls overwhelmingly and taking over her body and mind. At the start she was amazed this was actually happening but now she was totally shocked by the pure animal lust made her crave these monstrous savages.

Her body bucked and writhed aching nipples worried and pinched pussy stretched wide around the leader’s girth as he rammed deep into her. mouth and throat locked tightly around the cock before her not wanting any of it to stop.

The leader suddenly clutched her wriggling humping hips and ass tightly with his claws, as he surged hard into her driving her forward onto the one before he both cocks pushed to the hilt together. He let out a loud gurgled roar as his feeler tipped cock lodged deep inside her swelling as the fingerlets lashed her pussy walls. He jerked inside her and a long hard stream of gooey canine cum erupted and he emptied his seed into their captive’s body.

She moaned loudly around the cock lodged in her throat as she felt him climax filling her belly, her pussy milking every drop from him. She felt him slip free only to have a new one slam into her hard thankfully as one by one each of them bred with her roughly her body eagerly taking them all until her pussy oozed overflowing with their mixed seed. They hadn’t given her mouth a moments rest either and she could hardly swallow it all. The stuff oozed down her chin and throat to her breasts to drip from her aching nipples.

Finally as the last humped her quivering ass in the final seconds of his climax she jerked and sobbed out loudly her over orgasm hitting her like a cannon shot. She writhed and bucked out of control until she simply collapsed on the sand as she felt the last pull from her and his seed splattered over her ass and back.

“Mmmn E-Elune oh Goddess yeahhhh.” She moaned gasping for air. Ultimately she fell unconscious from orgasm. 

Grabbing the unconscious Knight, they drug her off towards their lair, an old den.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
